


淫纹笔记 学者篇 融光淫纹

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Summary: ■■■职业量谱淫纹■■■■■■本期录入资料■■■■■■融光量谱淫纹■■■
Series: 淫纹笔记 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 7





	淫纹笔记 学者篇 融光淫纹

**Author's Note:**

> ■■■职业量谱淫纹■■■
> 
> ■■■本期录入资料■■■
> 
> ■■■融光量谱淫纹■■■

十分遗憾，目前总结了所有可以获得解读的知识信息，可以推测出一个悲伤的事实，军事学者已经全数死亡，其特殊的淫纹，结合了魔法仙女力量的融光淫纹已经彻底失传。

现只有放浪神古神殿中残存的尼姆机关遗迹可以观察出出当年尼姆的辉煌。

此次取材收据实属不易，神殿中的冬贝利魔物凶狠异常，可尼姆遗迹外围又损毁严重，可读取出的资料寥寥无几，以下内容极有可能只是融光淫纹的部分力量。

军事学者，这是拥有淫纹之人他们的统称，他们可以使用不可思议治愈力量，辅助着当时的斧术师们，更加可以向淫纹中注入其自身积攒下来的魔力，将淫纹咒式的部分抽取出来塑造为朝日小仙女或者夕月小仙女来辅助治疗。

在第五星历，学者相对于玛哈的黑魔法师和无限城的白魔法师来说，他们的人数相当稀少，习得的治愈魔法也不想同为治疗者的白魔法师那样强大，“军事魔法”大多以防护和辅助为主。

因为“尼姆瘟疫”的缘故，学者们大多死亡或者下落不明，而在无限城的部分被废弃的遗迹调查中，可以找到一位被白魔法师俘虏的学者的相关信息。

在白魔法师的拷问记录中，学者并不需要向元灵祈祷和即时的性交也可以生出治愈的乳汁，具体的理由当时的白魔法师并未调查出，从残存在海之都斧术师协会的尼姆书面资料可以得知。

•拷问笔录大多破损，无法得知那位学者的后续下落。

学者的治愈之力与他们召唤出的仙女息息相关，他们的胸部不想如今的白魔法师和占星术士那样肥大丰满，但可以挤出的乳汁的质量和量却可以和他们不相上下，并且不需要在治愈的途中被侵犯中出也可以被挤出乳汁。

小仙女可以说是淫纹的一部分，还可以说是学者以太的一部分，仙女的每一次治疗都会在淫纹本体上积攒融光，这份力量可以让学者可以不那么依赖精液和高潮的能量就产出乳汁，和她的搭档海兵们并肩作战。

而当融光能量将整个淫纹填满时，仙女就必须回到学者的体内，并且将储存在仙女当中应该承受的快感和高潮，一次性的传输回学者本体，此时学者便会因为至上的潮吹而喷洒出巨量奶水，这部分也会由海兵们全部接受。

这个现象的原理为学者将淫纹中将快感转化为治愈能量的感官咒式抽取了出来，具体运用在了仙女的召唤术上。学者会将应该承受的刺激快感储存在仙女的体内，从而可以暂时摆脱被高潮控制身体的负担，及时的跟上海兵们的战斗。

不过将魔力转换为治愈能力的仅仅是性刺激，填补学者本身能量的精液还是必须吸取的，这就是学者和斧术师组成搭档的原因，也是尼姆海兵团成立的关键。

海兵团在魔大战期间阻挡了多次黑魔法师驱使的妖异的进攻，学者的力量和指挥功不可没。

不过因为学者稀少的数量的原因，海兵团的配置大多是多名海兵共同拥有一位学者，技巧高超的学者会计算体内的融光能量，指挥海兵们在她的储存能量达到极限之前击退敌人，也会计算自身内部储存的魔力，在不倒下的情况下治愈她所有的搭档。

而在战斗结束之后，斧术师会簇拥照顾他们的学者，用她喷洒出的乳汁完全治愈伤痕，同时将精液注入学者体内补全她消耗的魔力，但由于海兵们单次累积的性欲惊人，学者承受的性爱次数和时间都会相当的长，至少在满足她所属小队的所有人之前不会停止。

仙女的另一用途就是用来储存在性爱中被过度注入的魔力，不止有学者本身为咒式塑造形态的魔力在内，还有海兵们催化治愈乳汁的一部分。

把仙女当作一个中转处理站就非常的好理解。

在最初的性爱之后，溢出学者本体可储存容量的魔法能量会被挪到仙女的体内，而在需要治疗的时候，仙女就是将这些能量转换为乳汁的加工站，但是扣留了需要付出的快感报酬，并且在与学者的以太交流中，淫纹会以融光能量的形式计算出仙女储存的快感量。

而在“仓库”爆满的时候，便会强制的把储蓄的快感一次性输送回本体，在让学者本体承受快感的同时，绝顶的高潮也激发出额外的治愈能量。

•不同于白魔法师在积攒百合中需要忍受的持续高潮，学者只要不收回仙女，就不会感到那部分的快感。

学者和斧术师形影不离，斧术师乐于与学者治愈他人，但不会允许除了他们以外的人侵犯学者，他们是互相信任的搭档，也是最相爱的情人。

在“尼姆瘟疫”爆发时也是这样，有不少的非正规书面档案都记载着，在一些学者被感染瘟疫后，他们的搭档斧术师们也没有离开他们身边，就算到了恐惧无法抑制，患者们都被赶入放浪神古神殿时也不曾离开。

•当然也存在得知了大洪水将要到来的斧术师，他们中的一些人选择了离开搭档，前去抵御洪水的侵袭。

不过不论那场防御战最后的结局如何，尼姆都已经消失了，继承学者海兵意志的人也不可能再出现了。

可以直接这么定论，如果没有拥有强大缘分的人出现在这世界上，学者就不可能再度出现在历史的舞台上，而那场瘟疫的真相，也不可能被挖掘解答了。


End file.
